


Simbolo

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [27]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Un anello è come una catena.





	Simbolo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** anello || **lista:** ink  
**Nota:** ambientato qualche mese dopo la fine di _Termini di servizio_, secondo libro della serie.

_Un anello è come una catena_. Ecco cosa aveva sempre pensato silenziosamente Phil, in totale e assoluta contrapposizione con le sue preferenze circa le reazioni. Un ossimoro, eppure non vi aveva mai prestato attenzione _prima_.  
Prima di River era sempre stato normale rifuggire un legame speciale; dopo le ferite che gli avevano lasciato, era stato inevitabile per Phil prendere in mano la propria vita: la servitù domestica non era mai stata messa in discussione, così come l'obbedienza, seppure portata all'eccesso.  
River gli aveva dato modo di ridimensionare quell'aspetto e, seppure non sentisse il bisogno di comprargli un anello – gli aveva preso un collare, tanto sembrava bastare all'amante – era memore di quello che l'altro uomo aveva avuto con quel coglione di Terrence, quell'anello che non si era tolto finché non era stato lui a farglielo notare.  
Così si ritrovava con una scatolina nella tasca, di ritorno dal suo turno nel negozio di fotografia, con il desiderio di ripensare a tutta la faccenda e non comprare affatto quel ninnolo, quel simbolo di qualcosa che sapeva non riuscire il più delle volte a esprimere appropriatamente. Ma River meritava quella fatica, l'aveva sempre meritata.  
«Ehi.» lo salutò tirandosi indietro la porta della loro piccola casa – che assomigliava davvero più a una catapecchia che non a una reale _casa_. Non c'era più Joan ad accoglierlo, ma River quando arrivava prima di lui – raramente – si faceva sempre trovare in ginocchio, in attesa di un permesso e un colore.  
Gli accarezzò la testa, per poi baciargli lo stesso punto. «Verde.» River sorrise, rialzandosi e andando a stringerlo in un abbraccio affettuoso e sentito; era “in ferie”, poteva fare ciò che voleva d'altronde. «Com'è andata?»  
River scosse la testa, chiaro indizio che non fosse andata granché bene; spesso capitavano giornate così, considerando l'occupazione da medico del compagno. «Ho una cosa per te.» mormorò.  
Continuava a tenere la mano nella tasca, indeciso. La scatolina era liscia sotto i polpastrelli, un piacevole contatto. River lo guardò confuso, ma attese; Phil vedeva il delizioso collare che gli aveva regalato mesi prima e che l'amante indossava fieramente ogni giorno.  
Tirò fuori la scatola e gliela porse, distogliendo leggermente lo sguardo quando River – ancora sorpreso – la prese e la aprì. Sbirciò la sua reazione e perse un battito, nel vedere il luccichio dei suoi occhi, che quasi immediatamente si spostarono su di lui.  
«Ma-»  
«Hai un solo padrone, no?» sussurrò; non era quello che avrebbe voluto dire e River, probabilmente compreso il suo ragionamento per una volta, si lasciò scappare un sorriso mentre indossava la fascetta d'oro bianco all'anulare sinistro. «Già.» ma Phil non pensava più da tempo che un anello fosse una catena, quanto piuttosto un filo delicato, che legava River a lui. Non sapeva ancora perché o per quanto, ma sarebbe stato bello se fosse stato un per sempre.


End file.
